Amnesia
by RoromiyaMonster
Summary: Despertar sin recordar nada,con migraña en un apartamento desconocido, y tener el poder de escuchar pensamientos,ese es el caso de nuestro protagonista ADEVRETENCIA:Lemon
1. Chapter 1

_Hola ºuº jajaj si,nuevo fic! espero les guste y lean todas mis historias ºuº_

Aquella tarde lluviosa desperte donde menos pensaba que iba a estar,las ventanas de mi apartamento estaban empañadas y las gotas del vidrio dibujaban un camino atra vez del cristal,las luces estaban apagadas asi que todo se veia de tonos opacos levantarme pero un dolor punzante se pegoa mi cabeza.

-Que...-Lleve mi mano a mi cabeza,tenia un pequeño chichon-Mierda...-Abri mis ojos completamente cuando pude,espere unos cuantos minutos y me levante lentamente,sinceramente no recordaba nada de lo que habia habia llegado alli? que estaba sucediendo?No se,no puedo recordar,mi infancia es una mancha gris,mi adolescencia es un hoyo negro y mi vida actual es un estoy?Al parecer este es mi apartamento.

Un ruido escandaloso me hiso salir de mis pensamientos,era el telefono,me pare del sofa y me dirigi hacia la pequeña mesa,levante el aparato y espere a que otro lado me sono una voz desconocida pero familiar al mismo tiempo,no sabia quien era pero aun asi creo que la habia escuchado en algun borroso momento.

-Hola Naruto,como estas? ya estas mejor?-Dijeron al otro lado.

Como sabia mi nombre?

-Si...eso creo.

-Necesitas algo?

...que sucedio...?-Dije intentando obtener información

-Espera...que? No recuerdas nada?-Dijo el hombre con preocupación en su voz

-Deberia?

-Ire inmediatamente.

Se corto la llamada,me quede un poco confundido,quien era el'? como sabia mi nombre?No lo se,pero cada vez que intento recordar algo mi cabeza retumbaba y me dejaba aturdido.

Despues de 10 minutos el timbre sono y me dirigi a la puerta,la abri lentamente y alli habia un hombre,cabello negro y ojos de igual color,un poco mas alto que yo,piel blanca y al parecer un cuerpo bien formado,estaba vestido con un pantalon negro y una polera cuello V vinotino.

El entro sin mi permiso y se sento en el sofa.

-No recuerdas nada,verdad?-Dijo con sus codos sobre sus rodillas y sus dos dedos indices arriba de el labio superior.

-No...quien eres?-Dije sentandome a su lado a un poco de distancia

-Sasuke-Dijo esperando a que lo reconociera.

Lo mire con los ojos entrecerrados,pues aun no se me venia nada a la cabeza.

El hombre solo tomo mi cabeza desde atrás y me dio un beso pequeñ unos 5 segundos y despues nos separamos,teniamos algo?

-Porque hiciste eso?-

-Pense que podias recordar algo-_Pero al parecer no dio resultado._

Que escuche?¿ aquello ultimo no salio de su boca pero lo pude esta pasando?!

-Ocurre algo?-_Tiene una cara de preocupación,sera mejor ayudarlo a que recuerde pronto._

Acaso puedo escuchar los pensamientos de las personas?No,que cosa tan absurda,o no...

-No,e..estoy bien-Dije

-Tu cara no dice eso-_No puedes engañarme,te conosco muy bien._

-Me conoces?-Dije sin pensar.

-No besaria a alguien que no conociera._-Ademas,somos algo mas cercano que simples novios pero supongo que despues del accidente no recuerdas nada..._

_-_Accidente?-Dije

-Si,recuerdas algo?

-Creo...-Menti, no podia decirle que escuchaba sus pensamientos.

-Me quedare contigo aqui esta noche,al parecer necesitas descansar,me quedare para cuidarte-Dijo con los ojos entrecerrados,No se si yo era gay,pero este tipo me estaba comenzando a gustar.

-Bien...-Dije bajando la mirada.

-Te molesta?-Dijo tomando mi menton obligandome a verlo a los ojos-_Te ves muy tierno asi-_Ante ese comentario me sonroje un poco-_Pero asi te ves indefenso,me gusta._

Estaba con un pervertido desconocido "en mi apartamento" y se iba a quedar aqui toda la noche.

-Irea preparar algo de comer,debes tener hambre-Dijo el azabache dandome la espalda y llendose a la cocina.

-Si-Dije

Camine por el pasillo oscuro hasta que llegue a una habitacion,abri la puerta y supuse que era mi habitacion,entre y habia una cama sencilla,un armario y un escritorio,un televisor y una ventana.

Me sente en la cama,estaba frente al escritorio y desde alli observaba el escritorio,sobre el habian porta retratos con fotos mias junto a Sasuke,pero una en especial me llamo la atencion.

Estabamos el y yo,en una extraña playa de noche,el estaba en mi espalda mientras yo lo sostenia,estabamos como llaman "caballito".Su menton estaba en mi hombro y estabamos mejilla a mejilla,ambos teniamos una gran sonrisa y atras de nosotros se podia ver el oscuro mar y la arena que se veia gris en la noche.

Cuando paso esto?Me gustaria poder recordarlo pues al parecer Sasuke y yo somos muy cercanos.

Por la puerta entro Sasuke con un plato con Ramen en el,me lo entrego y empeze a comer.

-Pense que estaba sen tu habitacion-Dijo sentandose al lado mio

Me atragante un pcoo despues de eso.

-Esta no es mi habitacion?-Le dije

-Esta es mi habitacion,pero no te preocupes,tambien es tuya.

-La mia esta...

-Al frente-Dijo señalandome con su pulgar.

-Entiendo-Me pare para irme pero me tomo de la muñeca

-Que haces? quedate aqui.-Dijo el azabache

Me sente.

-Estas incomodo?-_Carajo,estoy haciendo todo mal-_Penso el azabache

_-_No,no es nada,solo queria dormir un poco.

-Entiendo

El pelinegro se levanto de la cama.

-Levantate-Me pidio

Yo hise caso y me pare.

El levanto las cobijas.

-Entra ahi-Dijo

Yo obedeci,me acomode en la cama y el me tapo con las cobijas.

-Duerme bien-Me dijo y despues me dio un beso en la frente._-Espero que mañana recuerdes algo-_Penso saliendo del cuarto.

Que persona tan amable,podria acostumbrarme a todo esto,pero primeor necesito saber,investigar sobre mi,recoradr,saber que fue lo que paso,solo asi podre ser feliz de nuevo y tal vez continue con Sasuke,podria enamorarme de el facilemente si sigue actuando asi.

Tras de pensar e intentar recordar por enecima vez,sin resultado alguno,me quede profundamente dormido.

_Hola ºuº le sgusto? jajjaja porfa dejen RW!Si me dejan continuo el lunes_

_Sayonara minna-san!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Hola ºuº muchas gracias por los rw! me animaron muchisimo! bueno,aqui el 2!_

Me desperte al dia siguiente,Sasuke abrio mi puerta con un plato de cereal con leche.

-Buenos dias-Dijo frio como siempre.

-Buenos dias-Dije

Al ver que la bandeja era para mi,me acomode y el puso la comida e mis sento a mi lado y tomo la cuchara.

-Di "ah"-Dijo llevando la cuchara a mi boca

-Por supuesto que no!Yo puedo solo!-Dije

-_Vaya que tiene caracter,bien por lo menos se que me dejara bañarlo._

Me quede pasmado ante esos pensamientos y mis ojos se abrieron de par en par

-Sucede algo?-Dijo-_Te ves asustado,paso algo?_

_-_No,estoy bien.-Dije

-Bien,iremos al hospital hoy pues me preocupa tu perdida de memoria.-_Sera algo serio?Esta muy distante,supongo que es su falta de recuerdos._

_-_Hospital?-Dije ignorando sus ! lo ultimo que necesitaba era que me revizara un bueno para nada que me dira que es temporal y ya.

-Mejor ve a bañarte,te ayudo?

-Puedo solo,gracias!-Dije levantandome de la cama,al pararme un dolor intenso atraveso mi craneo.-Itte...

-Todavia no puedes hacer muchas cosas por ti solo,dejame ayudarte-_Deja ayudarte idiota,es por tu bien._

_-_Bien...

Llegamos al baño y Sasuke me empezo a quitar la camiseta.

-Puedo solo!

-No-_Eres muy raro,antes te encantaba que te quitara la ropa._

Al escuchar eso me sonroje de verguenza.

-Estas bien? estas un poco caliente-_Debe ser el vapor de la tina-Penso Sasuke_

_-_Si...

Deje que Sasuke me quitara la ropa,al principio era muy incomodo,pero despues se volvio placentero porque nos rozabamos de vez en cuando y ademas retiraba las prendas lentamente y con suma delicadeza.

Al estar desnudo,Sasuke me ayudo a entrar a la bañera,observe mi cuerpo y tenia lgunos moretones y rasguños.

-Pronto estaras mejor-Dijo el azabache con su cara fira de siempre-_Solo dejame..._

Sasuke empezo a frotarme con jabon en la espalda suavemente lo cual me relajaba mucho.

-Sasu...ke.-Dije

-Shhh,estas en mis manos ahora.

El agua caliente en mi piel y el movimiento de esas suaves manos por mi cuerpo eran una sensacion muy deleitante,se sentia muy bien.

Estaba masajeando mi espalda con espuma,pero despues fue bajando con sus manos hasta mi cintura y poco a poco,sus manos estaban quedando mas abajo de mi a punto de tomar mi miembro cuendo.

-Frotame el brazo!-Le dije para evitar la caricia,mi miembro estaba un poco erguido y seria muy vergonzoso...-

-Despues-Dijo tomando mi miembro erecto.

-Ar...g...Sasu...ke...-Dije entre cerrando mis ojos,se sentia muy rico.

-Te gusta?_-Dios,como me encantas-Penso el azabache_

-Ah...Sasuke...

Movia su mano masajeandome de arriba abajo,se sentia como el perdido en la sensacion cuendo de repente algo me saco de mi.

Su boca estaba en la mia,su lengua exploraba mi boca como buscando algo,despues accedi a jugar con el un rato,asi que movi mi lengua,nuestras lenguas se tocaban entre si y jugaban como si se necesitaran.

Sasuke se separo de mi.

-No podemos seguir,necesitas ir al hospital si que continuaremos dijo

-Hmp!-Dije sonrojado mirando a otro lado

Sali de la bañera con mucho cuidado y la ayuda de Sasuke,me puso la toalla suavemente y me vistio despues de estar seco.

-Ya estas listo?

-Si...!

-Bien,sube al auto y ya ire en seguida-_Necesito solucionar algo._

No hise caso a sus pensamientos y baje al auto,alli lo espere por unos 10 minutos,llego y lo regañe.

-Tardaste mucho...-Dije bajo

-Disculpa-_Estaba tomando unos papeles._

_-_Vamos?-Dije entrando en el auto.

Sasuke asintio y subio,nos dirigimos al hospital,subimos al tercer piso y alli entramos al consultorio.

-Buenos dias.-Dijo Sasuke

-Como esta señor Uchiha?-Pregunto la doctora.

-Buenos dias-Dije

-Como esta señor Uzumaki?

-No me quejo.-Respondi

Me di cuenta de que no podia escuchar los pensamientos de aquella mujer,asi que me tranquilice un poco.

La doctora empezo a hacerme preguntas.

-Te duele la cabeza aun?-Pregunto

-Si-Respondi

-En que parte

-Trasera

-Sigues sin memoria

-Creo...podria decirme lo que paso?

-Te caiste de las escaleras,te golpeaste la cabeza muy fuerte y ahora no tiees recuerdos de nada que haya pasado despues de tus 10 años.

Ahora que lo pensaba,tenia razon,recordaba mi infancia,pero no mi adolecenscia.

-Es algo temporal?-Pregunte.

-No lo se,la mayoria de veces lo es,pero en otras es casi permanente.

con pesadez

-Como puedo estimular sus recuerdos?-Dijo Sasuke

-Bueno,puede que funcione ir a lugares importantes,hacer cosas que solia hacer aseguido y hablar con gente querida para el.

-Eso ultimo no funcionara-Dijo Sasuke

-Por que lo dices?

-Soy la persona mas cercana a el, y aun asi no recuerda nada.

-Bien,pero aun asi puedes intentar las otras cosas que te dije.

-Lo hare-Respondio el azabache

Nos despedimos de Tsunade-sama y salimos del al auto y entramos a el apartamento,esta vez estaba todo mas iluminado y un recuerdo borroso llegaba a mi.

Sasuke y yo nos estabamos besando en el espaldar del sofa negro y caro que habia alli,nos empujamos hacia atras asi que caimos en las almohadas y alli...no recuerdo mas.

_Holi ºuº jajjaj el otro cap el jueves ^^ pero solo si dejan reviews o_o_

_sayonara minna-san!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Hola todos ºuº muchisimas gracias por los rw! deberas me dieron ganas de continuar .3,bueno,disfruten y lean y no olviden pasar por mis otros fics!_

Mis recuerdos parecian volver poco a poco,sin embargo llegaban en pedazos o con partes asi tenia la esperanza de que los recuperara por completo,la verdad no conozco la razon por la cual quiero tanto volver a recordar,simplemente lo deseo,tal vez tenga ganas de enamorarme de Sasuke...o por otro lado solo sea curiosidad.

Me dirigi a mi habitacion,al parecer era la puerta que estaba alfrente a la habitacion de Sasuke.

-Preparare algo de te-Dijo el azabache mientras iba a la cocina.

-Que sea verde,por favor-Dije entrando a mi cuarto (su escritora AMA el te verde *-*)

Antes de que yo terminara de cerrar la puerta escoche algo que me dejo pensando...

-_Vaya...despues de todo sigue siendo muy formal.-_Penso.

Cerre la puerta silenciosamente y me sente en mi cama.

-Formal?como que formal? simplemente no tengo la suficiente confianza como para...-De repente mi mente se lleno de esos recuerdos,lo sucedido en la bañera...aun podia recordar la espuma en la palma de esa mano tan suave y delicada pero a la vez varonil,el aroma de las sales de baño combinadas con su aroma,una exquisitez al olfato.

Recordaba su armoniosa voz,pidiendome que me dejara llevar,simplemente no podia resistir el hecho de erizarme cada vez que lo recordaba,como podia hacerme eso con tanta confianza?aun sabiendo que yo no lo conozco,me toca y me habla como si fueramos...algo mas que conocidos.

Su caracter me tenia muy confundido,como era posible que sea tan atrevido,sin duda es todo un pervertido.

La puerta de mi cuarto se abrio y por ella entro Sasuke con una bandeja en las manos.

-Aqui tienes-Dijo entregandome una taza blanca con te verde caliente.

-Gracias-Dije sonriendo pero sin mirarlo.

El tomo asiento en una silla frente.

-Bueno,almenos tu gusto insaciable por el te verde sigue siendo el mismo.-Dijo mirandome con los ojos neutro.

-Mi..."anterior yo" era amante del te verde?

-Si...mucho.

-Ya veo...-Dije bajando la gustaria volver al pasado y recordar todo,Sasuke es muy bueno conmigo y yo solo soy una molestia.

De repente puso su mano en mi menton y me levanto delicadamente la mirada hacia el.

-Sucede algo?-Dijo

Su aliento en mis ojos se sentia muy bien,el tacto a su piel era estresante al no poder obtener mas.

-No es nada...es solo que..me gustaria recordar todo,para asi corresponder tus sentimientos.

-_Eres muy tierno sonrojado-_Penso en una sonrisa tierna.-_Dejame ayudarte a recordar un poco._

Me dejare llevar lentamente por el,quiero ver a donde es capaz de llegar la labios se sienten muy bien,Porque me esta besando?No lo se,pero aunque me cueste admitirlo,me gusta.

Sasuke paso de la silla a estar encima mio sin romper el contacto,me puso delicadamente en la cama mientras su peso se mezclaba con el mio.

Cada vez,cada movimiento,cada palabra me dejaba mas confundido y estoy seguro que si sigo asi,llegare al punto de explotar.

-Naruto...-Dijo Sasuke muy cerca a mis labios.-Yo te cuidare

Cuidarme?...

Podía sentir el tacto de sus labios ahora en mi cuello,unos tiernos besos llenos de manos se escabullían lentamente bajo mi camiseta,acariciaba mi pecho y mi abdomen meintras yo solo me aferraba a su fuerte espalda.

Lentamente la subio,la tela recorria sutilmente mi espalda dejando mi torso desnudo,el se levanto y se quito la camiseta para despues volver con un beso que cada vez se volvia mas sentimental.

-Dejame...hacerte mio-Me susurraba al oido.

De repente,como si fuera un hechizo,me relaje totalmente y mi cuerpo dejo de obedecerme,mi cordura se habia desvanecido en la habitacion iluminada por la luz de la luna llena que entraba por la ventana.

Haciendo todo sumamente despacio,me fue quitando el pantalon y el resto,ambos estabamos completamente sin ropa.

El roze de su piel en la mia me relajaba,de cierta forma me sentia a salvo y protejido en la jaula que habia formado con sus brazos y piernas.

Sus besos eran simplemente perfectos.

Dirigio su mano hacia mi entrada...

-Espera...yo-Tengo miedo-pense

-Descuida,sere cuidadoso-Despues me dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla.

Introdujo su dedo lentamente,pero aunque lo hiciera mi espalda se arqueaba de dolor.

-Ngh...-Gemi de dolor.

Despues introdujo un segundo dedo lo cual dolio menos y se transformaba en una sensacion muy extraña.

-Espe..ra,detente...-Decia yo entre jadeos,sin embargo mis palabras no eran tomadas en cuenta en lo absoluto.

Empezo a mover sus dedos,esperando a que me metio el tercer dedo y mi cuerpo se retorcio.

-Ah...-Grite no muy fuerte,la sensacion habia cambiado de direccion.

Sasuke saco sus dedos,y acerco su miembro a mi,lo metia lentamente con movimientos muy seguros pero cuidadosos.

Yo gemia de placer,era una sensacion genial.

Poco a poco Sasuke me embestia suavemente y lento.

-Sasu..ke...argh...-No podia hablar mucho.

Sasuke no me respondia,solo jadeaba muy rapido y fuerte,su aliento caliente rozaba mi pecho.

Sus estocadas se fueron poniendo mas fuertes y rapidas,hasta el punto de hacer que la cama se moviera.

La habitacion se llenaba de gemidos,el olor a sexo y la luna de testigo.

Sasuke cayo rendido a mi lado,me abrazo con cariño contra su pecho mientras disfrutaba el aroma de mi cabello

-_Tu aroma...me encanta._-Pensaba

Levante la mirada hacia el,yo estaba temblando de los nervios,enserio no sabia que hacer en ese instante.

-Naruto...-Dijo penetrandome con esos ojos negros como el cielo que nos cubria.-Te amo-Dijo cerrando sus ojos y volviendo a aprisionarme contra su pecho,lo que quedo de la noche,me dormi con el arrullo de sus latidos y el calor corporal que compartiamos en esta bella noche de verano.

Mis ojos se abrieron lentamente mientras los rayos del sol que se colaban por la ventana me molestaban los ojos,intente cubrir mis ojos con mi mano,para acostumbrarme a la luz.

-Que...-Voltee a mirar y el no estaba alli.

Estaba confundido,acaso todo esto lo habia soñado?No lo se,mejor me levanto antes de que...itte...me esta doliendo el abdomen...no creo que pueda pararme hoy.

-Buenos dias-Dijo Sasuke con solo sus pantalones y entrando con un plato y un vaso en la mano.

-Buenos dias-Dije con voz perezosa.

Sasuke tomo el tenedor y se llevo un bocado de ensalada de frutas a la boca,mastico y despues bebio su jugo de verlo comer,mi estomago rugio,lastimosamente se escucho por toda la habitacion y Sasuke se quedo viendome.

-Quieres?-Me dijo levantando una ceja.

-Si...-Respondi

-Ire a prepararte un plato-Dijo levantandose de la silla.

-Espera-Lo tome de la muñeca-Dejame provarla.

Si me iba a dar fruta,mas vale que este se sento en mi cama a mi iba a tomar el tenedor pero antes de tocarlo,el ya lo tenia en sus manos.

-Ahora di AHHH-Dijo llevandome el tenedor a la boca,este tenia una rodaja de manzana y otra de durazno.

-Es enserio?-Dije levantando una ceja,Vamos! me vas a dar en la boca? acaso soy un bebe?!*Pense*

-Que digas ah!-Dijo regañandome

-Okay okay!...calmate...-Me voy a arrepentir de esto-Ahhhhh

El tendor entro a mi boca,mordi la fruta y estaba muy rica,tenia un sabor fresco y frio,de seguro la metio en el congelador como siempre hace...espera...como siempre hace?-Pense mientras masticaba-Bien,otro rrecuerdo mas.

-Porque sonries?-Dijo un poco confundido el azabache

Porque sonrio?mierda! no se disimular nada...

-Porque te sonrojas?

Carajo.

-No es nada-Sonrei erviosamente

-No sabes mentir-_Como es que me enamore de alguien tan raro?_

Genial,ahora piensa que soy un bueno,ya escuche alfin sus pensamientos,es de esas personas con la habilidad de no pensar en nada durente minutos.

_Espero les halla gustado,mañana sabado actualizo si me dejan rw!pasense por mis otros fics!_

_Sayonara minna-san :3_


	4. Chapter 4

_Hola :d bueno,gracias por los rw! lean pues :3_

Estaba esperando que rompiera el silencio,yo solo seguia robandole la fruta,estaba muy rica...de repente el sonido del telefono partio el hielo y porfin Sasuke se levanto a me quede en la habitacion esperando,Sasuke entro con el telefono en el oido,como en su mente escuchaba lo que decian al otro lado,pude escuchar la conversacion.

-Hola?-Dijo el pelinegro.

-Sasuke? hablas con Itachi,necesito un favor

-Que quieres?

-Necesito que traigas a Naruto unos dias

-Espera..que?! porque?

-Nagato lo necesita para algo...te encariñaste con el?

-Para nada,es solo que va a ser una molestia tener que llevarlo tan lejos.

-Solo son dos horas de viaje y lo necesitaremos alrededor de una semana,los experimentos tienen que estar listos para el otro lunes.

-Bien,entiendo...tengo que quedarme yo tambien?

-Bueno,si quieres hacerme visita estare muy feliz.

-Callate,solo quiero ver cual es el experimento que hacen.

-Bien,puedes quedarte lo que quieras

-Adios Itachi-Colgo Sasuke

Yo estaba en panico,iban a experimentar conmigo? que estaba pasando? no entiendo.

-Sasuke...que ocurre?-Dije

El me abrazo rapidamente con fuerza y mojo mi camiseta con su dolor.

-Perdoname Naruto...lo siento mucho...lo siento...-Decia llorando

-Que sucede?-Dimelo ya,quiero escucharlo de tu boca.

-Empaca tus cosas-Dijo separandose de mi y limpiandose las lagrimas con la mano,su semblante estaba serio.

Puedo recordar su mirada,sos ojos perdieron el brillo y ahora solo eran opacos,miraban a la nada y se perdian en ella.

Hise caso y me levante hacia mi cuarto,meti todo en mi maleta y subi al auto con Sasuke

-Me podrias decir a donde me llevas?

-Iras a la casa de un viejo amigo,gracias a el puedes leer la mente.

-Ya veo...entonces ya sabes que...

-Por supuesto,por eso soy muy cuidadoso y aprendi a no pensar en nada por un lapso de tiempo para no cansarte mucho.

-Sabras que lo sabia todo,solo queria escucharlo de tu boca,verdad?-Dije

-Si...me disculpo,enserio,pero si no lo hago...sufriras mas.

-a que te refieres?-No entiendo

-Un dia,mi hermano Itachi y unos compañeros de quimica de el crearon un proyecto para su tesis,se trataba de poderes sobre humanos...estuvieron estudiando durante años,experimentaron conmigo cuando tenia solo 6 años y contigo a los 7,despues de realizar pruebaas,te dieron el poder de leer la mente y a mi el poder de manipulara.

-Manipularla?

.Hacer que actuen,piensen o digan lo que yo quiero con solo mirarlos a los ojos.

-Entiendo...

-No somos los unicos con poderes

-Hay mas gente?-Le pregunte

-Por supuesto,si no estoy mal creo que hay otros 8 con poderes mentales.

-Los conoces?

-A unos pocos-Dijo parqueando frente a una casa hermosa y elegante.-Llegamos.

Se bajo del auto y abrio mi puerta,me ayudo a las pequeñas escaleras par dar a la entrada principal y Sasuke golpeo 3 veces.

Un hombre con cierto parecido a el nos aabrio la puerta,tenia cabello largo y su piel y su cabello eran como las de Sasuke.

-Hermano-Dijo sonriendo-Como estas Naruto?-Me dijo a mi.

-No lo se,bien supongo.-Dije serio,este tipo no me agradaba para nada.

-Tomen asiento.-Dijo el hombre.

Fuimos a l elegante sala y nos sentamos alli los tres.

-No me recuerdas verdad?-Dijo dirigiendose a mi

-Deberia?

-Por supuesto,si no fueras por mi no podrias leer los pensamientos de los demas.

-Bueno,despues del accidente no creo que sea posible recordar algo.-Estaba tratando de ser amable,pero estaba fallando.

-Tienes razon...Sasuke,podrias llamar a Deidara? Dile que es urgente,necesitamos revisar a Naruto.

-Soy tu mensajero acaso?-Dijo Sasuke levantando una ceja.

-Lo eras.-Dijo el hombre matando a Sasuke con su mirada.

Sasuke se paro fastidiado y salio con los ojos cerrados.

Los segundos en silencio que pase con ese hombre fueron los mas largos de mi vida,el solo me miraba de arriba a abajo mientras yo miraba el piso.

-Soy Itachi,el hermano de Sasuke.

-Eso deja en claro muchas bueno,usted ya sabe mi nombre asi que me ahorrare la molestia de presentarme-Le dije tratando de ser lo menos grosero posible.

El solo rio.

Sasuke entro por el arco de la puerta con una rubia,su peinado era extraño,un mechon de cabello tapaba un chica se sento al lado de Itachi y Sasuke se sento a mi lado.

-Jmmm,bueno,esta mejor de lo que estaba antes-Dijo el chico,por su voz lo deduje pues su aspecto me confundio.

-Como estaba antes?-Le dije

-Antes no pronunciabas palabra y tu cabeza sangraba golpe te dejo muy mal.

-Podrian decirme como ocurrio todo?

-Lo sabras a su tiempo,mejor siguenos.-Dijo Itachi levantandose y seguido de el,Deidara.

Los cuatro fuimos a una sala extraña,era totalmente blanca con luces blancas y pardes y pisos de igual color,habia una camilla bien tendida e instrumentos de doctor.

-Sube a la camilla-Dijo Deidara.

Sasuke estaba parado en la puerta de la sala,lloraba mientras me veia con lastima.

Los dos revisaban mi cabeza,me inyectaban unos liquidos que se sentian igual al fuego rozando la piel,inmediatamente el dolor sano y los recuerdos del "accidente" vinieron a mi.

_Perdon por subir tan tarde! no tube tiempo :c actualizo mañana si me dejan rw! los quiero_

_Sayonara minna-san_


	5. Chapter 5

_Hola ºuº muchas gracias por su apoyo! aqui el 5! :3_

Era una hermosa tarde de otoño,yo estaba en el apartamento lujoso,si,el mismo en el que desperte,estaba sentado en la ventana,admirando como las hojas secas y viejas caian del arbol completando el ciclo de nacer para mi estacion favorita,pues me gustaban mucho los tonos amarillos,naranjas y rojizos que se daban en otoñ pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el sonido de la puerta al abrirse.

-Regrese-Dijo Sasuke dejando su bufanda negra sobre el sofa,se quito su abrigo marron y lo tiro sobre el sofa.

-Hola-Dije mirando aun a la ventana con mi tardia respuesta.

-Que saludo tan calido-Dijo con sarcasmo.

Sonrei un poco,me levante y le di un abrazo fuerte como un niño a su padre,me tomo del menton y me dio un beso.

-Esta mejor-Dijo sonriendome

-Ya callate-Le dije sonrojado.

-Mañana tengo que ir a el laboratorio otra vez-Me dijo en tono frio cambiando el clima,como siempre lo hacia.

-Al laboratorio?Enserio vas a dejar que sigan sacandote sangre para experimentar?No me gusta que te lastimen Sasuke-Dije con un tono de regaño triste.

-Es por el bien de la humanidad,solo son unos solo es sangre.

-No es solo eso te inyectan las nuevos experimentos para ver como reaccionas ante eso.-No me gustaba el tema.

-No me ha pasado nada!

-Y quien te asegura que no pasara?!-Dije gritandole

-Ya madura! porque eres tan molesto?yo decido que hacer conmigo!

-Molesto?...bien...soy molesto porque me preocupo por ti y aunque no te duela lo que te hacen,a mi si-Camine lentamente a la puerta.

-Espera...No te enfades,lo-lo siento.-Dijo en forma de reclamo.

-No dejare que salgas de mientras cerraba la puerta del apartamento con llave.

-Naruto! abre la puerta!-Decia Sasuke golpeando.

-No iras a ese lugar nunca mas!

-Naruto abre la puerta! llegar etarde!

-No permitire que llegues!

De inmediato todo se calmo...despues Sasuke corrio con mucha velocidad hacia la puerta y la derribo,yo estaba contra ella,asi que con el impacto,la puerta me empujo hacia las escaleras de entrada,cayendo yo escalon por escalon golpeando mi cabeza y cuello contra todos y cada uno de los inconciente y escuchaba en lo profundo la tristeza de Sasuke.

Abri mis ojos devuelta a la realidad.

-Ya recordaste?-Me dijo "Deidara"

-Si,eso creo-Dije poniendo una mano en mi cabeza al notar que no sentia dolor.

Itachi y Deidara salieron de la sala dejandonos olos a Sasuke y a fue corriendo hacia mi y me abrazo con fuerza,muy muy fuerte.

-Lo siento mucho Naruto...Yo no queria...

-Ya Sasuke,no fue tu culpa...cfue solo un accidente.

Sasuke lloraba en mi hombro.

-No dejare que te pase nada de nuevo,bien? vayamonos de aqui,no tenemos nada que hacer-Dijo tomandome de la muñeca y alejandome de la camilla,antes de salir de la sala Itachi nos bloqueo la salida.

-Por supuesto que tienen cosas que hacer aqui-Dijo apoyandose contra el marco de la puerta.

-Dejanos salir-Decia Sasuke con su mirada asesina.

-Porque deberia?Ustedes me pertenecen y por lo tanto al laboratorio ,sabes que es por el bien de todos y estabas deacuerdo con todo,porque te dio la rebeldia ahora?

-Me di cuenta que todo esto es una locura,como puedes experimentar con humanos?o peor..con tu propio hermano?

-Precisamente experimento contigo por eso,porque eres mi hermano y quiero lo mejor para ti.

-No me digas,linda historia,ahora dejame ir si no quieres que te mate.

-Oh vaya,enserio crees que puedes matarme?

-Si-Sasuke sonrio alejando su cabeza un poco hacia atras,saco un gran cuchillo para insiciones medicas y lo clavo en el pecho de Itachi,la sangre mancho el rostro blanco de el azabache y el alma se separo del cuerpo dejandolo caer sobre un charco de sangre.

-Sasu...ke-Dije horrorizado sin poder hablar.

-Te dije que te protejere,verdad?-Me sonrio.-Te amo.

-Yo a ti,pero esto es una locura...

-Y? no es mejor asi?-Me llevo de la muñeca y me hiso pisar al cadaver,nos arrinconamos contra una pared para que no nos viera Deidara.

Sasuke entro lentamente a la sala donde estaba Deidara,Sasuke habia tomado un hacha antes,la levanto sobre su cabeza y la enterro en la cabeza del rubio,la vida se fue junto a la cordura.

-Podemos salir de aqui.

Yo miraba asombrado como Sasuke se transformaba,pasaba de un hombre serio y frio a un hombre que mataria por amor.

Me tomo nuevamente de la mano y me llevo afuera de la subio a la limusina que nos esperaba y le pidio al chofer que nos llevara de vuelta a el apartamento.

Llegamos alli,primero entre yo y despues Sasuke.

-Bueno,tengo trabajo asi que estare en el estudio,necesitas algo?-Ahora era el Sasuke de antes.

-No, en mi cama.-Me dirigi a mi habitacion y me meti bajo las cobijas sin siquiera ponerme la pijama,el cansancio me gano.

Comence a pensar y a tratar de digerir todo lo que estaba enamorado de un loco maniatico con doble personalidad,genial no?Por supùesto que no.

_Jjajajja el otro cap mañana pero solo si me dejan rw_


	6. Chapter 6

_Hola °u° gracias como siempre por los rw y disculpen la tardanza!_

Desperte con cierta pesadez en la mañana,el cielo era gris y era una mañana helada,la humedad de la lluvia estaba en el asfalto alfrente de los edificios,me separe del calor de las cobijas con mucho esfuerzo y me pare en la madera caliente con mis pies de la habitacion y note que Sasuke estaba dormido aun,baje hasta la sala y alli estaba el computador,lo encendi ara obtener algo de imformacion.

Al encenderlo me di cuenta de lo temprno que era,6:30 am,pero bueno,necesito la imformcion.

Lo primero que hice fue entrar a internet,donde todo se puede encontrar,escribi en el buscador "trastorno de doble personalidad",despues de pensarlo unos segundos le di enter,me arrojo varios link con titulos no muy conivncentes,titulos como "Chica con dble personalidad es hallada matando a sus padres" o "psicologo experto en trastornos de personalidad" cosas que no me servian en este bajando por la pagina y un link me llamo la atencion "Trastorno bipolar-por ",hice clic y una pagina parecida a Wikipedia salio.

En ella se encontraba imformacion como datos sobre personas bipolares,los lei...dice que si una persona libera su segundo lado en frente tuyo es porque esa persona te valora mucho o siente alguna necesidad hacia bajando,cosas como tips para detener los ataques y cosas asi,pero segui bajando y lei el sub titulo que necesitaba.

"Como tratar con personas bipolares",Me parecio muy util pero antes de darle click...

-Que estas haciendo tan temprano en la computadora?-Me pregunto Sasuke en el marco de la puerta,parecia un zombie.

-Nada-Dije cerrando la computadora nerviosamente.-Estaba mirando mi correo,mis padres prometieron escribirme.

-Ya veo,bien,sera mejor que empieces a vestirte,iremos de visita hoy.-El azabache se dio vuelta y se fue a su cuarto.

-Bien-Dije

Epere a que Sasuke subiera,prendi la pc y descargue toda la imformacion que esstaba n el blog sin darme tiempo de grabe en la USB y me fui a bañar.

Sali del baño ya vestido y me dirigi a mi cuarto para terminar de me vestia Sasuke entro a mi cuarto sin permiso,como de mi cintura con sus brazos y me pego junto a el.

-Sasuke..sueltame,necesito terminar.-Le decia en un tono suave,tratando de no lastimar sus sentimientos.

-Sabes,estoy preocupado sobre tu actitud..estas bien?-Me decia con una mirada confundida y su ceja arqueada.

-Bueno,eso deberia decirte yo a ti.-Dije poniendome mi camiseta.

-A que te refieres?-Dijo mas serio

-Bueno,aqui quien tiene problemas de actitud no soy yo.

Sasuke me arrincono junto a la pared sujetando mis muñecas contra la pared.

-No entiendo.-Me decia un poco mas molesto.

-Ya lo se Sasuke!ya se que...eres bipolar.-Al decir lo ultimo baje la mirada.

Sus ojos negros se abrrieron de golpe.

-Ya lo..sabes?Bien,tarde o temprano te darias cuenta.-Dijo mirando hacia un lado.

-Sasuke..tienes que controlarte a ti mismo,si no terminaras...

-Matando personas?Porfavor Naruto,ya es muy tarde para eso.-Me interrumpio.

-Como puedes decirlo con tanta normalidad?Son vidas Sasuke-Yo estaba alterado.

-Acaso no lo recuerdas?!Tu tambien has matado personas!Tu tambien tienes doble personalidad Naruto!Son efectos secundarios!

Ante aquellas palabras no pude evitar caer sentado en la cama por ,despues de respirar hondo un par de veces,se sento a mi lado,poso sus codos sobre sus rodillas y entrelazo sus dedos.

-Los dos hemos hecho casi todo juntos,has matado tantas personas como que tu otro yo no sale muy seguido.-Dijo mas tranquilo.

Me costaba entender todo,yo juraba que no habia matado una mosca en toda mi vida y ahora resulto siendo un asesino bipolar.

-Dejame ayudarte a recordar-Sasuke se acerco a mi,me tumbo en la cama y se me subio encima.

-Sasu..ke..que haces?-Le dije

El me ignoro y me beso lentamente,puso sus labios delicadamente sobre los mios mientras con su aliento yo me relajaba y me dejaba llevar.

-No te pasara nada,bien?No lo permitir-Dijo por la puerta y tomo su chaqueta.

-Vamonos ya-Me dijo.

-Bien-Le mi chaqueta y me fui con el.

Subimos al auto y Sasuke manejo por una hora hata llegar a una elegante casa en la bajamos del auto y Sasuke toco el abrio un hombre joven de cabello gris y nos dejo entrar.

-Hola Kakashi-Dijo Sasuke entrando.

El hombre nos llevo a una sala y se sent en un sofa frente a nosotros.

-Escuche lo que la organizacion iba a hacer con ustedes.-Dijo en un tono serio el hombre.

-Asi es,Itachi me llamo pra implantar las nuevas celulas,al parecer estas iban a contraarrestar los efectos secundarios.

-No se las implantaron verdad?

-No,bueno..Narut y yo nos encargamos de Deidara y de Itachi.

-Ya estan muertos?-Dijo "Kakashi"

-Si,tenemos que plaanear la siguiente ejecucion.

-Bueno,esta semana me llegaron agunas coordenadas de ubicacion por parte de los barrios bajos.

-Entinedo,coordenadas de quien?

-Sasori,al parecer esta solo pues su compañero era Itachi.

-Entiendo,cuando tengo que ir por el?

-No lo se,eso depende de ti,pero es mejor que lo hagas hoy antes de que cambie de ubicacion-Dijo el hombr ede cabello gris

En toda esa charla yo no pronuncie palabra,no queira hablar sobre personas a las que habia que matar,pero por supuesto tendria que cooperar...

-Bien,hoy a las 7pm Sasori estara en su laboratorio implantando celulas humanas a sus marionetas.-Dijo el peli gris.

-Entonces a esa hora sera.-Dijo Sasuke parandose del sofa-Nos veremos en otra ocasion Kakash hasta entonces-Dijo Sasuke dirigiendose a la salida.

-Gusto en verte-Dijo el hombre saliendo de la sala.

Yo segui a Sasuke hasta el auto,alli nos dirigimos denuevo a nuestro apartamento,pues hasta ahora eran las 10 a el apartamento,Sasuke se tiro en su cama y me sente a su lado.

-Entonces..hoy mataremos a alguien.-Dije incredulo.

-A alguien' No,seran alrededor de 13 personas,tenemos que encargarnos de personas que ya esten mutadas,guardias y por supuesto Ssori.

-Bien...-Dije suspirando-Quien es ese Sasori?

-Vaya..aun no lo recuerdas...Sasori es otro cientifico loco que experimenta con humanos o algo asi...Juega a dare vida a sus muñecas-Dijo Sasuke.-El contribuyo para nuestros poderes.

-Ya veo...

-Tenemos que matarlo por el bien de la humanidad asi que no te sientas mal.-Dijo sentandose.-Traere un poco de te verde,quieres?

-Si,una taza grande y caliente.-Dije

_Perdon por hacerlo tan corto °n° hoy no tube mucho tiempo,si me dejan rw publico mañana._

_Sayonara minna-san_


	7. Chapter 7

_Hola ºuº bueno,gracias por los rw!_

Despues de tomarme muy lentamente mi te verde,subi a la habitacion,Sasori...ese nombre se me hacia conocido...No tube tiempo de pensar mucho cuando Sasuke entro a mi habitacion.

-Quieres comer lago?-Me dijo con ternura.

-Estoy lleno con el .-Dije

-Que te sucede?

-Sabes,no creo que pueda hacer esto.-Le dije acostandome en la cama.

-Porque no?Ya lo has hecho antes.-Dijo tranquilo Sasuke

-Pero no se si pueda repetirlo..es algo tan complicado...

-Bien,haremos una cosa,yo me encargare de todo,esta bien?

-No,y si te pasa algo?Sera muy peligroso si lo haces solo-Dije preocupandome por el.

-Entonces ayudame,intentalo y si no lo logras..lo hare todo yo,bien?Relajate,no pasara nada.-Me dijo,se acerco lentamente y me dio un beso en la frente.

Bueno,tenemos 4 horas para que sean las 7,ire a cocinar algo,tengo hambre.-Sasuke se paro y se fue.

El era un hombre indecifrable,jamas se sabe como va a reaccionar,habla de matar como su fuera lo mas normal del mundo,me gustaria recordar como era antes...como era nuestra vida juntos como asesinos en vidas eran algo asi como las peliculas de accion donde los dos compañeros van por la ciudad buscando criminales y asesinandolos para recibir dinero por parte del presidente,solo que en nuestro caso no recibiamos dinero del precidente sino de otra organizacion.

Ya puedo recordar algunas cosas mas,recuerdo cuando entramos Sasuke y yo a la organizacion de fuerzas especiales de Konoha,ellos son la organizacion rival de los "Akatsuki",a si se llamaban esos cientificos locos con serios problemas de auto gente muy profesional y nos daban un buen dinero,pero nosotros no eramos los unicos que trabajaban alli,habian otras personas,unas chicas y otros chicos cuyos nombres no personas con poderes como Sasuke y yo,recuerdo que habia una chica que podia ver muchos kilometros mas alla de lo normal,un chico que puede hablar con los animales,una chica con fuerza extraordinaria,un estratega, personas interesantes ,compañeros que ahora no recuerdo ni su nombre.

Que paso con mi familia?No lo se,tengo un recuerdo vago,yo estaba afuera de una casa en llamas observndo como se incineraba por completo y eso es recuerdo lo que habia alrededor ni como comenzo el incendio,solo recuerdos borrosos de un niño llorando.

-Naruto,vamos ya-Dijo Sasuke

Estaba vestido con un abrigo negro y largo,guantes negros y una espada en su me llevo a su armario,me paso una ropa parecida a la que el tenia y nos fuimos.

Llegamos a un edifico abandonado,era una fabrica de muñecas de porcelana en por una puerta que estaba ya podrida,nos escondiamos detras de las cajas de madera en oscuras,solo nos iluminaba la luz de luna que se colaba entre las tablas que tapaban las ventanas.

Nos movimos sin hacer ruido alguno hasta salir del deposito y llegar a una sala completamente diferente,nos asomamos por una puerta y al otro lado habian muchois frascos y aparatos,el piso,techoy paredes era blanco con luces blancas igual,habian muchas personas con goteros traspasando lo que eran las celulas a sus Salio con mucha cautela,saco su espada y con un rapido movimiento corto la cabeza de aquellas personas,sus cuerpos degollados cayeron al suelo en un charco de sangre,de pronto un hombre con bata blanca estaba detras de Sasuke y lo iba a matar,saque mi espada y de repente...

El sonido de el craneo chocar contra el piso me tranquilizo,un chico tenia su espada cubierta de sangre,ya lo recuerdo...era el chico que habla con los animales,su nombre es..algo por Ki..Kira..Kima...bueno,algo asi.

-Gracias Kiba.-Dijo Sasuke mirandolo a los ojos.

Era un chico castaño,un poco mas alto que Sasuke y con dos marcas rojas bajo sus ojos,debo admitir que es atractivo.

-Viniste solo?-Dijo el chico

-No,vino conmigo-Dije pasando la puerta.

-Naruto!vaya que sorpresa,pense que habias-

-Lo importante es que estamos aqui-Interrumpio Sasuke

-Claro,si-Dijo el castaño

-Donde esta Hinata?-Le pregunto Sasuke

-Esta en el ala B rastreando a Sasori,no tenemos refuerzos asi que llegan en buena hora.

-Bien,solo estamos los cuatro verdad?-Dijo Sasuke,sonaba muy serio.

-Asi es,Shino murio hace poco

-Malditos-Dijo Sasuke desviando la mirada.

_Holi ºuº bueno,si dejan comentarios publico mañana...tal vez._

Sayonara minna -san!


End file.
